Looking Past It All
by xxlovingthelifewelivexx
Summary: The fact that you were with Chloe Beale was beyond fantastic. However, being with her in secrecy was the complete opposite. But when you look past it all, the only thing that matters is being with Chloe. That, however, takes you a while to realize it.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

It was times like this when you felt like you were on top of the world. When Chloe Beale, the hottest girl on campus, was laying in your arms drawing unidentified shapes on your stomach. It was times like this when you couldn't imagine life without the redhead. But you, Beca Mitchell, should of all people know that good things never last forever. That one little spark in your stomach that you get whenever you see her however, gives you hope. And so you hope that this one good thing that has happened in your life will not leave you like everything else.

This is currently the sixth fight this week and you're starting to think that choosing Chloe Beale was not the best move to make. What kind of relationship is it if you can't tell anybody about it? She insists that she isn't ready to tell her beloved Bella's yet but there's a feeling that churns your stomach and gives you an idea that this is something bigger. This fight has happened so many times that you have picked out the routine. You start it off when one of the Bella's asks suspiciously if there's anything going on between you two. The problem you say is that you so desperately want to say yes but you know that Chloe would break up with you in a split second if you did. Then she tells you the same exact excuse: she says she is positive that the Bella's will reject the relationship. But you know better. You tell her that at least 1/3 of the Bella's are bisexual. For crying out loud, Aubrey and Stacie are together and so is Cynthia-Rose and Denise. And that's when you know you've won the battle again. Because Chloe Beale does not accept she is wrong so you spend the night in your room alone that night.

But currently this fight seems different. This fight makes it seem like all that you've put into this secret relationship has been thrown away. Usually by the next morning you make her a fantastic breakfast in bed to make it up. But when you give her the plate of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, she simply gets up and walks out of the room and returns with empty hands. When you return to the kitchen you see the food thrown away much like your efforts in your relationship. You let the first tear in years drop into the garbage can before packing your stuff and slamming the door on your way out.

The week has passed by uneventfully, exept the occasional visit from Jesse. You can bring yourself to admit that you miss Chloe but you cannot bring yourself to apologize to her. Because you were taught to follow your heart before your brain. And your heart knows that you can't do a relationship in secrecy, while your brain knows you can't live without the redhead. You can tell you're desperate though. You think it's Chloe every time theres a knock at the door, but your heart drops when its only Jesse or one of the Bella's. You're so heartbroken the only thing you can do is eat, sleep, rehearse for the Finals, and go to your classes.

Today is the Bella's Finals and you know this could change your life. But there is one way that you don't expect. You run through the set that you worked so hard on once more with the Bella's. You're proud of yourself because it took a miracle to get them all to where they were now. You tell them all that you love them all no matter the outcome and your eyes linger on Chloe and you mentally kick yourself for making it so obvious. You hear the name the Bella's ringing through the auditiorium and you know that this it.

They did it. The Bella's won the Finals. But that was nowhere near your mind. Despite the praise you get from your teammates, all you can think of is Chloe. Aubrey told you that she was staying at Barden to get her Masters Degree, and you know that somehow fate has decided that you two do really belong together. But the way she obviously avoids you at the party afterwards changes your mind about that idea. Your desperation to get back together with her is at the point of not being able to be in the same room as her without shedding a few tears. It seems that Chloe is set on making you as jealous as possible. She spots you and always makes sure to kiss and grind up against dirt bags right in front of your line of sight. You leave to get another drink and when you return, the boy and Chloe are gone.

Somewhere around an hour later you wander into the pool and see Chloe. This is where you confessed your love to her. And you know that when your eyes meet hers, that she purposely picked this place to have sex with her boy toy. The smirk and fire in her eyes give it away. You can't help but feel so vulnerable and embarrassed that you cry right in front of her and run off into the shadows.

The first thing you do the next morning is call your dad and tell him that the trip to L.A. is back on. You pack your things and throw them into his car and say one final goodbye to the Bella's. You have one final stop. Chloe's apartment. She's currently in Philosophy so this was the perfect time. You return the promise made of titanium that she gave you along with the poem she made you about never leaving you. That was it. You hopped into the car onto your way to make it to the big leagues and forget about everything that happened in that small town in Georgia.

Back at Barden the redhead returned to find two things on her instantly recognizes the ring and poem and falls into her bed in a mess of tears. When she finds your room empty the next day she receives the heart breaking news that you've moved to L.A. due to a mishap in her relationship that nobody knew about.


	2. Chapter 2: Chloe's POV

Author's Note: Wow this is great! I just posted this story today and there's so much positive feedback! Anyways I thought it'd be a nice little treat to get the second chapter up today. By the way this is in Chloe's POV. Thanks for the feedback and enjoy!

You were devastated. You knew that Beca was the only one who you would ever love and what did you do? You let her jet off to L.A. What was even worse was that you both agreed that you would stay at Barden to get your Master's Degree. Now you had to remain at the school and let everything remind you of the DJ.

It was Saturday and that would have meant that it was date night for you and Beca but its kind of hard to do that when your date is on the other side of the country. So tonight you cuddle up in the sweatshirt that Beca forgot and eat one tub of your precious Ben and Jerry's. Halfway through the Last Song you're still thinking of her and you can't stop. All you could think about was the look in her eye when she saw you and that guy (who's name you didn't even know) getting it on in the place where she confessed her love to you. Even drunk you knew that was the stupidest idea ever and yet you still did it. Now she's gone and there's nothing to do about it. So when Aubrey came into the apartment that night you used her as your shoulder to lean and cry on.

You were currently at Long Beach tanning with Aubrey and your sister Courtney. College ended two weeks ago and Beca is slowly leaving your mind and you can't decide if that's a good thing or a bad thing. You still desperately want to apologize but you can't bring yourself to do it. So you vented to your best friend and your sister. The second and third most important people in your life. The first title belonged to Beca and only Beca.

Sipping quietly at the local Starbucks you don't see the shock on Courtney and Aubrey's face sitting across from you. They hiss your name three times before you actually hear and look up. They point to a small brunette at the register and it takes a few minutes but you realize that its your love Beca. It was moments like this when you were, for once, unconfident. You were taught to follow your head before your heart. And your head told you to stay and ignore her and avoid the potential heartbreak, but your heart told you to jump out of the seat and tackle her in a hug. Normally you would go with your head but Beca taught you to always follow your heart. So in that moment you got up out of your seat and walked over to her. The expectation in your head that'd she be happy to see you didn't quite live up to reality. When you said hello to her she took her coffee and told you that she didn't want to see you and left the café within a blink of an eye. And that was when you knew that you messed up the best thing that happened to you and you just broke down right in the middle of that small little Starbucks. You were foolish to listen to your heart instead of your head.

It was the Bella's Fourth of July party and so far it was a pain to be here. Beca was in L.A. probably watching the fireworks with some hot blonde while you were here chugging down endless amounts of coke and rum also known as your "jiggle juice." This was the day you and Beca got together last year at the exact same party. It was spectacular to say the least. She first sang to you your favorite song Titanium before giving you her new mix to you. Then the fireworks started and when the last one came as a heart she told you she loved you and pulled you in for the most breath-taking kiss. You both danced the night away and somehow woke up fully clothed in each other's arms the next morning. That was when she found out that your favorite thing to do was have eggs, bacon, and pancakes in bed.

Today was the first day of the next semester and you felt like you were alone without that small brunette by your side. But you found it in you to continue the day without killing anyone that so much as even bump into you. When you returned to your apartment that afternoon you pulled on Beca's sweatshirt and flopped onto your bed and fell into a deep sleep.

It was spring break and you were in Long Beach to visit your family. When you first heard about the trip you were dead set on not going because you'd be so close to the DJ. But Courtney finally convinced you that there was no way that you would run into Beca while at San Diego. So when you went to Olive Garden that night you were focused on enjoying your unlimited soup, salad, and breadsticks. But you didn't expect to have a waitress with brown hair and a nametag that read Beca. Your eyes lingered on each others for a brief moment before she ran back out into the night. Realizing you've had enough you excuse yourself and run out to try and catch her. You run and run until you can't run anymore and finally give up. Sitting down on the curb, you cry and cry until you feel like you've run out of tears to cry. That's when you expect it the least. When you're walking back to the restaurant you catch sight of a brunette and don't even think twice before catching up to her. She spins her head around and catches sight of you. You guess she's given up too because she stops and you finally reach her. But you couldn't be more wrong. The words that come out of her mouth sting and slap you in the face. "Leave me alone Chloe. I hate you."


	3. Chapter 3: Breakups and Birthdays

You instantly regret the words once they come rolling out. You tell her that you didn't mean it but one look into her blue eyes; you knew it was in vain. She looks at you one last time with tear filled eyes before running into the Olive Garden. You sit down at the curb she was sitting at before and let the tears come pouring out.

It was a Saturday night and you were currently doing a gig at the local club. You were one of the most popular DJs around and most nights you were performing. It took your mind off of the redhead but every time you played Titanium, the song that gave you the nickname the "tiny titanium DJ" your mind instantly floats back to Chloe. Sure you were dating a redhead named Cora that oddly resembled Chloe but every day you convinced yourself that you loved Cora and that people usually thought of their exes a lot.

Tonight you were doing a huge gig in Long Beach. Today was also Chloe's 24th birthday. You shoot her a happy birthday text before leaving for The Beach Bar. However, you fail to remember Chloe telling you that this was her favorite club and you don't expect to run into her. Expect the unexpected, your mom would always tell you. You never listened to your mom.

Halfway through the night you meet up with Cora during your break and grab a beer. She tells you about this girl who sat next to her and looked like her. Apparently it was her birthday and she was miserable because of an ex. This didn't ring any bells though because your mind drifted towards Chloe the instant you sat down. Ten minutes later your break is up and you kiss Cora goodbye and head towards the DJ booth.

Chloe's POV

Today was supposed to be a blast. But instead your friends were partying while you sat miserably at the bar and thought about nothing but Beca. You saw her deejaying up in the booth and you hadn't stopped thinking about her since. The way she looked happy by the smile on her face but the way her eyes looked at the system and not the crowd gave away something was up. You wondered, no hoped, it had something to do with the girl you saw her kissing.

After around your third beer you headed to the bathroom, and were surprised to see the DJ inside. You mumble a faint hey before going into a stall and wait for her to leave. After 5 minutes of not hearing anything you exit the stall. Of course she'd still be there. She tells you that we need to talk and when you refuse she moves to block the door. "Jesus Christ Beca, I don't want to talk to you! You hate me remember? Just leave me alone," you scream at her. Matching your volume she screams, "I told you I didn't mean it and that was the truth! It's just hard to be in a relationship that nobody knows about, ok?"

"You don't think it was hard for me? I couldn't tell my dad that I was with a girl-"

"So it wasn't about the Bella's. All you had to tell me was that your dad would have flipped, and we could've figured something out. But no, you decide to shut me out. You're constantly telling me to open up but you yourself can't even tell your girlfriend why you're in a secret relationship." You realize she's right and stay silent. She tells you she's sorry but you cut her off with a kiss.

Beca's POV

You are shocked when Chloe presses her lips to you. Of course you're happy that she still loves you enough to kiss you but that instant you hear screaming that doesn't belong to Chloe. Slowly, you turn your head and your eyes lock on Cora's. She has tears pouring out of her blue eyes. You apologize but you don't beg for her forgiveness. She doesn't seem to mind though. She tells you that she knew you didn't put your heart and soul into the relationship and she wanted you to be happy. You thank her and tell her you love her before she walks out of the small restroom. You turn your attention back to Chloe and search her eyes but she remains emotionless. "Chloe?" When she doesn't respond you become worried. After a long and uncomfortable silence she finally speaks up. "Beca I don't know why I kissed you but I think I still like you-"

"That great Chloe because I still love you."

"Beca, I know that being in a secret relationship killed you and I'm not ready to come out to my dad yet. I don't think we should be together but you should know that I do and will always love you." And with that she leaves you to fall apart in that small restroom that sparked an undying love.

Author's Note: I've decided that the next chapter would be the last and then there would be an epilogue. But since I've gotten a lot of positive feedback, I've decided to let you guys vote for what you want to happen in the next chapter. Do you want Beca and Chloe to get back together and who do you want to make the first move, Beca or Chloe? Review and the next chapter should be up by next week.


End file.
